Talk:Ghosts of Halo
Explaination of a couple ghost events? Whenever I'm forging, I see this event happen quite often. All of the sudden, a big friendly blip shows up on my motion tracker, and no one is there. However, I see this event happen during Matchmaking and Custom Games as well. Do you know why? It's because when vehicles move without someone controlling them (ex. Banshee falling from sky without pilot), it shows up as a big yellow dot. This also occurs when vehicles respawn, which creates a "flashing" effect. I submit that this can explain a few of the ghost stories. Erikster 05:29, 9 June 2008 (UTC)Erikster Halo 3 Flood looking ghost in Custom Game I was Once playing halo3 during a Storm. i was lagging very bad and suddenly every body died but me because i lost connection then suddenly a flood loking thing appeared infront of me for 2 second then dissapeared then the whole map went laggy then 5 seconds later i lost connection to the enternet PS remember i just said it looked like flood Halo: Combat Evolved TRIAL VERSION ghosts I recently download halo1 trial version and started playing multiplayer in the blood gulch, and I would always die randomly!!!! sometimes I would look and I got killed by a needler (gun). I was on the blue team when I die I always see this blue guy weilding no gun and I can't kill him and he has no character tag or name and when I run over him he just moves!!!! he duzn't attack or anything! he is like on drugs or sumthing!!!! Halo 3 Ghosts I removed this section. There is no evidence or verification for any of the content there, so there is no proof of any of those events actually occuring. Sgt. Raynor 20:39, 21 March 2008 (UTC) It is possible to "make" a ghost go to forge, one elite one spartan get the no arms glitch using the gravity hammer with the elite get no arms with energy sword with spartan have spartan lunge at the elite NOTE: Your system will crash after a little bit and the elite floats around the map ocassionaly with no head. you cant go into theater and watch and you move in chunks. ghost testing i was testing to see if i could find the ghost like it said on valhalla,i moded the game but the way i did,that ghost wouldn't touch me,i put my gravity on 50% and speed on 300%,instent kill,immune to head shots,infinite ammo,grenade respawn,Assult rifle and Rocket Launcher as start weapons,Motion tracker to 150 meter range and enhanced mode,good camo,invanrabillity, 2x overshield,and double shield recharge rate do you think it could thouch me with all that power? Voy101 My brother did that, you're virturaly invincible, but you can still get assassinated, and a ghost may be able to kill you anyway. -- Zarra 'Yairum 21:58, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Well I say unless someone has a video of them seeing the ghosts or seeing things like "several spartan laser shots being fired out of nowhere" Signed Lumpy485 Funny This article is soooo funny its like "on the 15th october an elite was killed by a ghost. I was the one who had to tell his family, thats the part of my job that I hate" ARTICLE THOUGHTS Are you guys glad I made this article to replace Ghost of Lockout? This article seems much more organized and helpful. [[User:Lovemuffin|'Lovemuffin']]Wiki UserpageTalk Page 01:42, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Articles awsome, thank you. Images Is anyone able to get any images of these ghosts, because, apparently, some appear all the time, so if anyone can, that would be helpful. Pyro Python 19:42, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Image of a ghost Here couple: http://www.bungie.net/Stats/GameStatsHalo3.aspx?gameguid=-4888811477578594620 Halo 2 Ghosts Halo 2 "ghosts" have been repeatedly proven to be caused by leaving and rejoining a game during lag. The "Ghost of Turf" was not a "fake:" the whole point of it was to show people how to recreate the "Ghost of Lockout." Since the "ghosts" on Turf acted exactly the same as the "ghost of Lockout," it logically follows that they were probably made using the same technique. Also, there is no proof that the ghost of Lockout could auto-stick, could not be assassinated, had unlimited ammo, didn't need to aim, etc. : if the "ghost" was indeed a dummied player or something similar, all those would be secondary effects (the other players would see the "ghost" aiming in one direction, while it was actually aiming in another). 139.78.10.72 06:29, 5 April 2008 (UTC) if your talking about the ghost that waked through the wall it was a fake. VanFlyhight 20:21, 23 May 2008 (UTC) mythbuster and ghost hunters ladies and gentlemen a halo ghost is easily makeable simply follow the directions there are two ways 1 start a game of juggornaught but make it so that the juggornaught has infnite ammo, regenerating grenades,poor camo, one hit kill, low gravity, high speed,and the forced color is white or yellow or what ever then bam you have a ghost any comments 2 MOD as for the halo 2 ghost I don't have an explanation causes Some, or most/all ghosts are caused by lag of whatever, a player leaving/joining, but this raises some questions 1: Why are the ghosts, homicidal? 2: if its a palyer leave/join lag, why do they show up in games where the ability to join wouldnt be possible? like a invite only, or local/unsigned in game? 3: why the preference to swords and spartan lasers in halo 3?--cody6 04:58, 17 April 2008 (UTC) What The? ok this is wired i was just playing halo 3 on valalha and i had been playing for 3 hours and it started laging for 5 minutes then it stoped and when i walked over to the pelican the screen went blue and the words "I have defied gods and deamons" then my xbox 360 turned its self off. what is this all about? Shipmaster117 07:07, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :You're kidding me? NOWAI! THAT HAPPENED TO ME TO. Actually, get a life. 80.192.32.85 15:54, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Add it to the list! VanFlyhight 20:18, 23 May 2008 (UTC) I Added It To The List And It Got Deleted. Shipmaster117 03:39, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Avalanche. There is mention of a ghost siting on Avalanche in regards to an invisible Wraith and the sort. I am removing that since it is actually a glitch that Bungie addressed in their WWU.XRoadToDawnX 21:03, 19 April 2008 (UTC) How to Only Have Proven Claims I think that we should do either of the two following things. 1) Delete all the claims that do not have video proof. 2) Attach the clause "It is rumored that" to every claim that doesn't have video proof. Most of these claims are so extraordinary, I can't believe them. They're funny, but I won't believe them. -Halofan333 :Agreed. It's so amusing. "On April 5 2008, we got l33t killed by a scary ghost zombie, it was so scary. I told my mommy." - lawl. 78.144.44.168 14:15, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :I personally think the entire article should be deleted. I think they're just bad connections. At any rate... it is far too easy to say someone saw a ghost on a map, and they're popping up like wildfire. Video proof should be at the very least provided. XRoadToDawnX 23:47, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Maybe there should be a log of unvalidated claims (with a disclaimer) that links to this page. It would be more organized and people can still see the stories. Just a thought, I don't know how it would work. -- Zarra 'Yairum 21:58, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Every time I have had evidence, it has been my controller shake randomly. You cannot delete that because there is not way I can prove through video. So you cannot say it never happened because you did not experience it. -MadgunnerMystery Halo PC info Shouldn't the section regarding Halo PC be removed, both expressly state the games were modded (which is enough to merit a removal), but being a PC game, I would think it would be easier to make a ghost appear. This is what I believe, at any rate. XRoadToDawnX 00:08, 27 April 2008 (UTC) This is wrost then the Apollo moon landing concpriacy theories This worst then the Apollo moon landing conspiracy theories. Why would bungie spend the time to hack into some game and make an mysterious character that does not appear to apart of the game for their own entertainment? Also I don't think this would be caused by some dead gamer.--Darth Scott 02:01, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :Equate this to the real world and "supernatural" or "paranormal" phenomenon's. There is a logical explanation for almost everything in the world that experience that seems odd, but it is often the uneducated that jump to radical and completely unfounded conclusions. So with these ghosts, it is the uneducated calling the shots and saying that Bungie is hacking all these X-Box's and such to have a good time. When in all reality, it is just lag causing things to act the way they do. I'm sure a good portion are false at that, with someone seeing a perfect opportunity to add gas to the fire, without needing any evidence (another annoying aspect about this article). Ugh, this article is a joke if there ever was one... XRoadToDawnX 18:31, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::Key word: Almost. Even those who can be considered educated in the areas of the "supernatural" agree that there are a small percentage of events that cannot be explained by conventional science. However, they always try and rule every possibility out, which should be done here. The two things that would have to be added to these videos to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that these are legit are: ::1) Proof that it is a game played on a single Xbox 360 (to rule out lag over Xbox LIVE or a LAN connection) ::2) Proof that the 360 is not modded in any way (to rule out modding) ::If a video with proof of this, a view of the score column to show that it doesn't match the armor color of any people in the game (which many do) and the ghost itself, it will prove that these ghosts are real.Halofan333 00:20, 14 June 2008 (UTC) So-called Ghost grenades are a glitch. When grenades appear out of thin air in a forge game, that means the player hit the grenade trigger and turned into a monitor before he could complete the throw. The grenade will still spawn some time after. If its a grenade that appears in a forge game, thats what happened. :Plus, if the game connection is that bad, it will appear like the grenade came out of thing air. It's kind of like when you play in a very laggy game, shoot at someone, and see them "teleport", seemingly avoiding your shots. They really didn't teleport, the game is too laggy to keep up. Oh, and auto-aim can be explaned the same way. Actually, everything any anything can be explained by sever lag or faults in the game programming like stated above. XRoadToDawnX 02:13, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Yes you can easily do this your self but in most cases it appears and explodes alter a minute or so, not an hour. VanFlyhight 20:15, 23 May 2008 (UTC) sandtrap ghost one of those things on that list happened to me before,i had put in fusion coils and plasma batteries in an elephant,when i came back to it in a custom game the elephant with the stuff in it was gone and the things in it where coming out of thin air Voy101 Halo 2 Vista My brother and I were playing team slayer (red vs.blue) on Colossus on his server, and everyone but me and him were "ghosts". He could see everyone just fine, so I think this incident is the result of lag. i gotta ask if its lag ect, the non anti player program idea's, why is it a homicidal thing, if its lag, why is it homicidal.--68.106.210.205 02:02, 23 June 2008 (UTC) homicidal lag,lol Voy101 Ghost problem Okay, I've been looking all day for a dumb ghost and yet no luck. No explosion or weird deathcan someone please help me. -RaynorKAP I thought I was weird hunting Ghosts. Now there is more than just me. Accually, the other day my brother and I tryied to hunt one down on Lockout with no sucsess. Oddly, before we left, my controller vibrated like my guy got shot. I did not hit the shoot button and my brother was in a different part of the building on the pause menu. There was noone around and I was alone on top of lockout. This may just be the ghost but he usually appers as a tangable form. I don't know what happened but it was creepy. Me and my brother do not have Live. -MadgunnerMystery (my charaters name) Odd, I kept hearing the sound of a plasma grenade hiss on lockout. it faded in and out. When one of my friends was just messing around he was firing dual wield SMGS. (This is on lockout) Over the sounds of the fire. We could faintly hear the sound of a one shot of a plamsa rifle. Weird!He was alone and did not have xbox live. -RaynorKAP It is a random occurance but today I told my friend about my engagement and he told me how he had a very simmilar occurance. We were playing on my Xbox and I left to go to the bathroom, he was alone and his controller shook like something shot him, but I was paused and my brother was doing his homework. He did not pay it any mind because we did not know about the ghost at the time, and he still refuses that it was the ghost. -MadgunnerMystery Today I decided to hunt more ghosts so I recorded things I thought were weird. My brother just jumped and landed on thin air. I recorded the event. Is this a ghost or just a glitch? I think he jumped on a ghost because it had the look as a player standing on player feel. -MadgunnerMystery How can they proove it. Some of these are confirmed, but others could be just fakes. We need a way to figure out which ones are real and which ones are not. I say that for it to be fully confirmed there needs to be picture or video evidence.-Grunt Crossing Well how can you make me prove my story through picture or video evidence? My controller vibrated but noone was around? You cannot just say that my story is not true just because you cannot see it, it's not real. -MadgunnerMystery